yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Elora Galanodel
}} Elora Galanodel is Katie Morrison's character in High Rollers D&D. Stats Note: These are Elora's original stats. They are only included as a reference as they have since changed. Elora's alignment is Chaotic Good. Katie reveals that Elora's HP is 40 as of Session 17.The Assassin & Genie Wishes - HighRollers D&D: Episode 17 (4th June 2016) at 00:20:17 Description Elora is a 113-year-old druid elf and is the only child in the family.D&D Q&A + Art w/ Mark & Nina! - 7th April 2016 at 00:50:37Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:01:01 Her father is the leader of her elven spire, making her a noble. Elora wants to be a hero, praised for helping rebuild the world as others have before her following the Lightfall. Appearance Elora has lilac hair and wears a circlet on her head. She carries a bow and quiver, and also a staff. Wild Shape Being part of the Circle of the Moon, as of Session 16, Elora's Wild Shape ability allows her to shapeshift into any creatures of up to CR 1, with the exception of flying creatures.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:01:37 * Elora commonly shapeshifts into a direwolf or a bear, both of which she often uses in combat. * Elora has shapeshifts into smaller creatures to escape her predicaments. This happened in Session 14 (as a rat) and 19 (as a spider). * With her adventures mostly on land, Elora could hardly find an opportunity to shapeshift into an aquatic creature. In Session 23, she shapeshifts into an octopus during a battle in an underground rapids. Personality Despite being a descendant of royalty, Elora is not the least bit noble, instead being very casual and chilled. She is friendly towards everyone she meets, especially within her spire. Yet, she does not hesitate to protect her friends during battle. She is very close to nature, and has spend her whole life in the forest with the animals, often returning to the spire covered in mud. Following the Lightfall, Elora does not wish for the elven spires to retreat, but instead to take their place in the world. Her spire is the first to return, so has some other spires that followed suit. She has now venture on a quest to seek and reunite the remaining spires that were either lost or remain hidden. As her adventure progresses, Elora finds that she must behave in a more noble manner, especially since she now acts as an ambassador for both her spire and the Spire of Autumn. Relationships Elora is friendly to everyone she meets because she had a very sheltered upbringing within her spire, where everyone was always nice and courteous towards her. Relationship with her Companions Elora handles the group's finances and the management of scrolls and potions. With her high HP, she is also the tank of the group.The Assassin & Genie Wishes - HighRollers D&D: Episode 17 (4th June 2016) at 00:20:17 Elora feels intimidated by Trellimar given his height superiority over hers, his race (drow) which she has never met before, and his mysterious character.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:05:34 Yet, she is fond of him, having saved him on numerous separate occasions, and often having to fully revive and heal him. She also chooses to follow him more often than Jiǔtóu or Cam whenever the group splits up. Granamyr tends to stick with Elora when Trellimar is not around. On the other hand, she is constantly confused about Cam.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:05:24 With Jiǔtóu, Elora tries to bond with her, especially after Jiǔtóu resurrected in her younger self. Likewise, Jiǔtóu reciprocates to Elora in recent sessions. In addition, after personally witnessing Jiǔtóu's death in Session 6, Elora now keeps a protective watch over her.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:05:48 Mark describes Elora-Jiǔtóu relationship as similar to that of a older sister-younger sister relationship.Q&A (with special guest, Matthew Mercer!) - HighRollers D&D (18th June 2016) at 02:06:45 Relationship with her Family Elora's parents wrote a letter to her while she was in Talis'Val, praising her for successfully reaching out to the Spire of Eternal Autumn, as well as updating her on the events surrounding their home spire.Katie Morrison's Twitter on 22 May 2016, 5:35PM (UTC) Her parents also affectionately call her Little Moonbeam.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 (21st May 2016) at 00:19:12 In spite of that, Elora is afraid to travel home in fear of disappointing her parents should she fails to complete her quest. Trivia *On drawing the concept art for Elora, Katie sent Nina a cluster of pictures of random elves taken from the internet.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 (13th March 2016) at 03:35:48 References Category:Katie Morrison Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters